Ashes of Dusk
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: “I’ve been watching you for a long time. It started as a sick fascination; a want to hurt you, to watch you struggle, to hear you beg for mercy. Now you're my obsession.” Seto x Jou, dark fic, one-shot.


**Ashes of Dusk**

**A/N: **Guess who's back! Awh, man I just could not stop myself from writing this! I felt like writing something dark, and well, here it is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other recent fic, _Another Drink_! You really did inspire me to write something else! Thanks so much! So, enough with the mindless chatter, and on to the story! Please let me know what you think. : )

**Pairing: **Seto x Jou

**Warnings**: language, dark obsession, slight sexuality

**Type**: One-shot

I've been watching you for a long time. It started as a sick fascination; a want to _hurt_ you, to watch you _struggle_, to hear you _beg_ for mercy. If it sounds like a sick and twisted power-trip, that's because it is. No matter what you do, you will always be beneath me; I will always be your master whether you willingly accept that or not. I am your superior and you are my inferior.

My fascination soon turned into obsession when I started noticing stupid little things, like the way the golden specks in your brown eyes reflected hidden pain. Your eyes are my favourite because they give you a _soul_; a depth which you cannot fake or will away by acting irrationally or stupidly.

And then there's your body, of course. Tanned from spending so much time outdoors, lean, and beautiful because of the dark marks I occasionally am privileged enough to catch a glance of. A glimpse of an inch of your skin is enough to send shivers of delight down my spine.

Even though you've been hurt, I know you are not broken. It seems no one can break your spirit. But I know I can. I can break your heart, soul and your mind, given time. I am so compelled to destroy you, and I know it's unhealthy. I suppose it surfaced from years of me hating you, a nagging need for dominance that won't back down. The only way I can assert that dominance is to touch you and to show you because god knows my words have never meant a damn thing to you.

The reason why I'm so keen on breaking you is because you've already showed me once that you won't give in without a fight. It was two weeks ago, in the warmth of a hazy spring night. You and I were the last ones to leave the school after the annual festival.

You were casually leaned against the oak tree, wind caressing your blonde tresses, as you stared off into the fading daylight. I wasn't sure what you were doing, but I knew we were alone and that it was my chance to make you understand my need.

"Waiting for your owner to retrieve you, mutt?" I said coldly as I approached you.

You just looked at me and glared, of course. I found it strange that you didn't immediately snap at me. Instead, you remained quiet and composed, completely opposite to what I was expecting. My plan had been ruined at that very moment, but of course I am the ambitious one and wouldn't back down without getting some kind of rise out of you.

"Ah, of course you don't have an owner. Silly me. You must just be a stray, from the looks of it." I smirked then, stopping a few inches in front you, giddily awaiting a response.

I got one promptly in the form of a low growl. "Shut up, Kaiba, or I'll sock you right now." I noticed your eye twitch, an indication that I had indeed heated your blood.

"You could never outlast me in a fight, Jounouchi," I said seriously, no amusement in my voice. You just cocked your head to the side and threw me a nasty glare.

"Just get lost. I don't want to deal with you right now." Your voice was agitated and strained.

I decided I'd warmed you up enough, and proceeded to invade your personal space by resting my hand on the tree, just above your shoulder. "Well, you're going to have to deal with me," I said slowly, taking in the sight of you.

You only regarded me with confusion, warily eyeing my hand. "What's up with you today, jerk? Kaiba Corp. taking a dive or something?"

"No," I answered. "I just want to talk to you about something."

"About _what_? There is nothing on this planet that you and I could possibly talk decently about for more than three seconds." Now you were really annoyed.

"Just let me do the talking," I said smoothly, and then I leaned forward, intending to fulfill what only my dreams had brought me. I pressed my lips against yours, kissing them gently at first, and then proceeding to a roughness which even I did not know I possessed. Your eyes were wide and confused as they looked into mine.

You did not take lightly to this kiss, because after the shock finally left your system, you pressed your hands hard against my chest and tried to shove me back. Needless to say, this is not how I had imagined it, but it would just have to suffice.

"What are you do – " I cut you off, thoroughly enjoying the struggle you put up. To make it a little easier on myself, I grabbed your hands and held them together tightly. You should have known by now that I was stronger than you were, as our many physical fights had proved.

You let out a terrified gasp, and I seized the opportunity by jamming my tongue into your mouth. I explored that warm cavern mercilessly while you struggled to get out of my grip. When I was convinced that I had ravished your mouth enough, I pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

You were very upset and very frightened. I liked it. "What the fuck was that, Kaiba!" you said, barely able to contain the tremble in your voice. "Th – that's sexual assault!" Your eyes, your beautiful amber eyes had the hurt look in them again; a different kind of hurt, of course. I could tell you felt slightly betrayed, even though we weren't even friends. It was like I had crossed some kind of line, and truth be told, there was no doubt I had.

"I wanted to show you what I've been feeling," I replied monotonously. 

"What you've been feeling? You mean besides some kind of deranged lust for me!" You tried to move away, but I held you there. 

"I want you," I said leaning forward to nip at your ear. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I want to kiss every inch of your delicious flesh and then I want to fuck you senseless, until you come, screaming my name." If that wasn't an honest answer, I don't know what was.

Your eyes widened. "Let me go!" you demanded. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with you, but you should get some help or something!"

"I want to break you, Katsuya," I said addressing you by your given name. "I want to dominate you and I want to show you my power."

"Y – you're scaring me." Your face had turned as white as your shirt, and I could feel you shaking slightly.

"Obsession is a scary thing." My eyes bore into yours and I could see you mentally shrink back. There was no one to help you, though. It was just you and I alone in the park.

"I don't understand, Kaiba! Why are you doing this? God... please, let me go. I'll never insult you again or even look in your direction... just..." You looked on the verge of tears now. I wished I could be sympathetic, but years of training to be a cold-hearted non-feeling CEO were showing.

"That's not what I want, Jounouchi. I like it when you insult me. It's a little reminder of how far beneath me you are." I smirked, watching the expression on your face.

"Let me go," you whimpered. 

I finally did, only because it was almost dark now. The dusk had turned into night, stars twinkling in the sky.

You immediately scampered away from me. I still didn't know why you were out there so late, but I didn't intend to ask, only because I don't think you would have listened to a word I said.

"You're really fucked up, Kaiba," you said, trembling, backing up. "Wait until I report this!"

I felt gleeful as soon as you said that. "And who's going to believe you over me, mutt? I have more power and more money than you could even _dream_ of having."

You seemed to shrink, knowing that I was right. "I have to go..." And then you ran, leaving me to stand there, alone with my thoughts. I knew from that moment forward that I would really have to work to get you alone again so I could live out my fantasy of you and I. Perhaps I would find some way to gain your trust and then lure you into my trap.

If only you could have seen the dangerous look in my eyes, you would know that I was far from finished with you. Your act of defiance against my aggression only fuelled my desire to have you and to break you. I'd already showed you that you could not win in a physical fight against me. I want to show you that you cannot win in an emotional one, either.

My fierce fighter, you will be mine.

Seto Kaiba is denied nothing, and the breaking of your will shall be the sole proof of that.

_Fin_


End file.
